


Alternate Universe

by Sherlockresidue



Series: Gav800Week2018 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockresidue/pseuds/Sherlockresidue
Summary: Guys I’ve redone this like four separate times trying to pick an AU that I like. AU: I flirted with you to steal your wallet. Also, disclaimer, I will get to normal prompts as soon as Gav800 week ends. (And I’ll post the next chapter of you’re my sun but she’s my moon as soon as I can, but school is literally fucking me in the ass rn)





	Alternate Universe

“Hey,” Someone says, making Connor turn around. Connor smiles at the man politely, noticing the scar that goes from the corner of his eye, across his nose, and down his cheek. The man’s smirking at him, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. 

“Hello, my name is Connor.” Connor introduces himself stiffly. It’s the only way he knows to introduce himself, really. “My partner and I are investigating the robbery of the bank across the street. Would you happen to know anything?” Connor asks,jerking his head in the direction of the bank. It’s half burned and, with this much damage, it’d be less expensive to rebuild the whole place. 

The man looks back at the bank and shrugs. “Nah, sorry. I’m actually more interested in you.” The man says, putting on a charming smile and his eyes dragging over Connor’s body in a way that makes Connor squirm. He’s not looking at him like most people do; usually they’re more fascinated with him than admiring him. It makes Connor’s hard-drive heat up.

“I’m sorry..?” Connor asks, puzzled. He’s aware that he’s pleasing to look at, but the man looks at him with something else in his eyes. 

“My name’s Gavin.” The man - Gavin - introduces himself. Gavin’s hand comes up to rest on Connor’s shoulder and Connor can’t decide if he should lean into the touch or pull away (he is working, after all), so he simply stands there, dumbfounded. Gavin grins. “Not many androids like you, is there?” 

“There are no other RK800s released to the public.” Connor supplies helpfully, watching Gavin watch him. He feels Gavin’s other hand come to rest on the small of his back and he shivers at the feeling, face tinting blue from embarrassment. Gavin chuckles, leaning in slightly closer, his other hand sliding down to rest on Connor’s waist. “Oh..” Connor bites his lip, only vaguely aware of the people giving them weird looks as they pass by. 

“So you work for the police, hm? I always wanted to be a cop growing up, but my record kinda fucking sucks, so.” Gavin admits and – oh, his hands are sliding lower. “Gotta say, you’re pretty hot for a detective. The only detectives I know are assholes.”

“Th-thanks?” Connor stutters, earning a deep laugh from Gavin, who’s eyes are locked with his. Connor knows somewhere, in the back of his mind, this is highly inappropriate and probably horrible, but his body seems to be separate from his processors, because he doesn’t move or pull back or say anything, just stands there and lets Gavin practically feel him up in the middle of the sidewalk. 

“Thanks for this.” Gavin continues, “I actually feel pretty bad for you. You’re hot as fuck and don’t deserve this, probably, so I’ll go ahead and tell you that I did see a guy - alone - get into a YRVT60 with a blonde guy in the drivers seat. They took off around four-ish. Anything past that, I’ve got no clue.” Connor opens his mouth to ask what Gavin meant by he doesn’t deserve this, but then Gavin takes off down the sidewalk, running and shoving people out of the way.   
Connor’s hands automatically fall to his gun and, yes, its still there, but as he checks his back pockets, he finds his wallet missing. 

Just then, Hank comes running up besides him. “We got a runner?” Hank asks, clearly out of breath. Connor nods and, while they’re running after him, shouts, “He stole my wallet!”

__

“Let me get this straight. You let this stranger grope you, in public, only for him to steal your wallet, and even after you realized he stole it, you just stood there?!” Hank yells incredulously, making Connor’s cheeks tint blue. Gavin is snickering from where he sits, handcuffed to the table, and Connor swears he hears laughter from behind the one-way mirror. Connor nods slowly.

“In my defense, Lieutenant, he was very…” persuasive, captivating, “…distracting.” 

Hank snorts. “Yeah, I bet. Let’s just get him into a cell, and then we can have a very lengthy conversation about how people are assholes who are willing to use you.” Hank says pointedly at Gavin, starting to make the signal for the officers to take Gavin away, but Connor stops him. 

“I got very useful information out of him despite him stealing my wallet, detective. He saw a man get into a YRVT60, and I’ve already searched for owners of YRVT60 in the area, and there are only four within six miles. The driver was blonde and they left around four, which matches up with the time the police got there.” Connor explains. “I believe we should let him walk for providing this helpful information. He had no reason to tell me what he knew, yet he did.” 

Hank looks like he wants to object, but he shuts his mouth and gives a resigned sigh, making the signal to release Gavin to the others behind the mirror.

Hank and Connor make a quick exit, Hank grumbling the whole time about how androids aren’t meant to do dumb shit and you let a rando grope you! Hank sounds increasingly horrified and eventually leaves to ‘bleach his eyes’ (in which Connor worriedly told him not to). 

Five minutes later, Gavin comes up to Connor’s desk, sitting on the end of it. Connor fumbles with the coin he was toying with, it crashing into his desk with a loud scratch. “Hey, thanks for that.” Gavin says, hand coming up to play with the collar of Connor’s brightly coloured button-up. Connor freezes, this time wary. 

“Chill the fuck out, I’m not gonna fucking rob you again. I’m not that much of a dumbass.” Connor squints at him suspiciously. “Then.. why are you touching me? Like this?” Connor looks pointedly at Gavin’s arm, earning a chuckle that makes him shiver. 

“Maybe ‘cause I wasn’t lying when I said you’re really fucking hot.” Gavin admits quietly, locking eyes with Connor. Gavin pulls out his phone and hands it over to Connor, and Connor immediately misses the warmth of Gavin’s fingers pressing softly against the side of his neck. “Here, give me your number. I’ll call you when I’m not robbing people.”

Connor frowns at his comment but types in his number (he had a physical phone, despite him insisting that he didn’t need one because his ‘phone’ was in his head), handing it back to Gavin once he’s done. Gavin snorts when he looks down at it (probably because Connor typed ‘please don’t rob people’ into the bio) and pockets it, standing up abruptly.

“I’ll see you later, Detective.” Gavin says slyly and saunters out of the police station, leaving Connor as the new laughing stock of the station.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://sherlockresidue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
